


when the night falls

by watermealong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermealong/pseuds/watermealong
Summary: They were shy, until they were not. They were too afraid to hold hands, until they were not. They were friends, until they were more.





	when the night falls

**Author's Note:**

> For Llavi, please don't be sad ^^
> 
> This fic is sadly unbetaed, i'm really sorry for all the errors

There were very few things Wong Yukhei remember about South Korea. If he had to list it down, the first would be how nervous he was when he first stepped into Incheon. He was already feeling homesick then, missing his parents and his little brother. But he was certain, that he will surely come back home with a success and make his parents proud of him one day.

 

Second would be the food. Oh how he loves the spicy tteokbokki, the crunchy fried chicken that will knock on your door even at an ungodly hours, and the sweet, sweet desserts that Yukhei couldn’t even remember the names.

 

Third and his most favorite, was Mark Lee.

 

They were shy, until they were not. They were too afraid to even hold hands, until they were not. They were friends, until they were not.

 

Sure, everything else was nice too. But never Mark. He was never just nice. He was special, and if Mark deserves anything in the whole world, it was for him to be treated like a treasure.

 

Yukhei liked him the first time they met, respected him, even. And while Mark was gaping at how they were the same age when Yukhei introduced himself in front of the other trainee, Yukhei’s heart was thumping in a very rude manner at how cute he was.

 

He was also in the same practice room when he first kissed Mark. The moon was so high up in the night sky and they were both tired from practicing the whole day, but with all the stars align brilliantly, he dared to take his chances.

 

Mark was nothing but gentle. Hands threading soft in his hair and Yukhei held him close, pushing him against the mirror until their lips crashed, messy and inexperienced. But he felt happy, because Mark returned his kiss. That he liked Yukhei back.

 

When the company announced the group's first unit, Yukhei was lonely. He lost a friend that will practice and guided him through practice, and he also lost a lover that will giggle in his neck after a day of dancing, stealing minutes in between hectic moving of other people and doubting mind. Other than that, he was happy for him.

 

Never once did Yukhei doubt that Mark wouldn’t make it. In fact, amongst everyone else in the room -- hundreds of them -- it had to be Mark that should have made it. He was too talented for his own good, too beautiful, and definitely too kind that he was still willing to kiss Yukhei whenever he got sad or missed home.

 

Their alone time was short. It wasn’t stealing anymore. Yukhei felt like he had committed a crime worth his head whenever he tried to sneak into the SM Artist dance practice room just so he could talk face to face with his little boyfriend. Though there were days where he got caught when Taeyong found him, but he didn’t say anything, only a nod and leaving the room empty for them.

 

Yukhei was grateful when he planted a kiss on top of his blonde hair, praising him for being so amazing when he trailed kisses down his neck, too simple that they shouldn’t leave tracks the next morning.

 

Yukhei wanted to be better. He wanted to catch up with Mark and stand alongside him with worthy title. So he practiced day and night, dusk till dawn, until the company granted him his rightful place.

 

The first thing he did was call his parents, proudly this time. Grinning so hard and unconsciously made them another promise that he will work even harder than this.

 

The second thing he did was twirl Mark in the air while the other praised him, telling him that he deserved everything.

 

He debuted in the same unit as Mark, along with Jungwoo. He loved promoting with the members, learning from them although he was still self conscious about his performance.

 

He joked with the younger members, shouted and laughed the hardest to brighten everybody up. And once the night fell, if fate allowed, Yukhei would slip inside the blanket beside Mark, hugging him close while the shorter had his back to him.

 

It was always on the company's agenda to make another unit, and Yukhei was lucky he got pick to promote with his precious and talented members. Months passed after his debut in NCT U, after Mark sneakily took him from time to time into cramped places so they could kiss while Yukhei was all smiles and no hesitation, it was finally time to climb another ladder.

 

Yukhei then joined with the other members and other friends he used to train with. It was hard at first, but WayV was finally announced to the whole world.

 

WayV is a group that will focus on the Chinese market, and along with that, they will have more time to promote themselves in China  than their brothers in South Korea.

 

Yukhei got busy without even  knowing, the years of being a trainee in a foreign land with not even a single understanding of the language slowly paid off, he felt good that he can at least give his parents a drop of pride they will call their son, and at the same time, he felt  hollow whenever he had to leave Mark, or vice versa.

 

Yukhei knew this. He knew every damn consequence before he even started this relationship. He wanted Mark and loved him too much for him to end everything once things got hard. He spoke with Mark, but he was nothing but understanding, pulling Yukhei down with his hips to join their foreheads together.

 

“We should work hard. Me, you, us. I’m okay like this. Are you?”

 

Yukhei kissed him senseless, lifting him off the ground so they could sleep under a blanket the night before Mark left for another schedule abroad.

 

Nothing could have made him happier than having Mark in his arms, so Yukhei held on, to whatever hope he had left, to whatever endless dream that he could work for. For him to at least keep Mark by his side, for if he can have anything in the world, if he didn’t have Mark, they will all go into vain.

 

So when the year ended and a new chapter began, Yukhei stepped his foot in Incheon again, breathing the cold February air after filming for a variety show in China. A lot of things have happened in the past year, but one thing will never change. Should never change.

 

“I’m home and hungry!” Yukhei showed up at the front door of WayV's dorm, bringing his suitcase along with him. It was mostly empty saved from Kun and Shicheng, both discussing something at the dinner table while they barely batted an eyelashes at Yukhei grand entrance.

 

Yukhei growled silently, but then his brothers were crowding him playfully, all smiles and welcoming.

 

“How’s filming? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Sicheng asked, patting Yukhei on the shoulder.

 

Yukhei grinned widely. “Nope! As brand new as ever,” he said, and then a pout, holding his grumbling stomach dramatically at Kun. “I’m starving, Ge! Did you cook something?”

 

Kun rolled his eyes back and slapped Yukhei’s stomach playfully. “They didn’t give you food or you got hungry again?”

 

“I’m just hungry,” Yukhei admitted, with a wide smile accompanying his tall figure.

 

Sicheng shook his head. “Why don’t you change your clothes first and then we feed you? You look like a rotten banana with that coat.”

 

Yukhei grumbled and called him a meanie, but he nodded nonetheless, pacing his way to his bedroom, the one he shared with Hendery since Sicheng was roommed with their manager.

 

Yukhei’s fingers trailed on the door handle, and then dragged down not to find Wong Kunhang in the room, but a very beautiful, very shining Mark Lee perched on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

 

Yukhei stopped in his track, it was not that late in the afternoon and he giggled at the fact that both Sicheng and Kun purposely didn’t tell him that his boyfriend was already inside his room.

 

With careful steps, Yukhei approached the smaller figure, he looked so young like that, not a single makeup on his face and hair free from any products. He must have been tired of having fallen asleep in that position, curled up in a ball like a baby with both arms hugging his knees.

 

Yukhei took off his coat, smile in his face as he watched Mark’s sleeping face before he decided to join him, careful not to wake him up. The taller boy then laid himself beside his own boyfriend, thinking about hugging him before he refrained himself, afraid that he could wake Mark up. So he settled while watching the face of his lover, breathing in his scent and how much he had missed him.

 

Being apart from him was hard, but there was nothing he couldn’t endure. Mark was strong, so he should be able to pair up with him too, to be worthy.

 

Mark looked so beautiful like this. Long eyelashes framing his big eyes, strong but gentle hands, and a pair of kissable lips that Yukhei would like to touch for the rest of his life.

 

He began to think how lucky he was to have Mark loving him back. To never have to announce to the whole world and yet, he felt satisfied with the way Mark had loved him. Yukhei grazed a hand on his temple, brushing slightly, restraining himself not to make another move so he won’t disturb him although his whole body was itching to kiss every single part of the other.

 

When Mark’s eyelashes began to flutter open, Yukhei felt partly guilty, but he was also glad that he can talk with him now.

 

Mark squinted his eyes and nose scrunched in an adorable frown. “Xuxi?” He croaked out. “You are here already?”

 

Yukhei smiled at him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “Hello.”

 

Mark giggled, shaking his head. “That’s not enough.”

 

Yukhei smirked at his playfulness before Mark tugged at his collar shirt to pull him closer and kissed almost every spot on his face. “I miss you,” he whispered, kissing down his cheek while Yukhei grinned as he just got his present. “I miss you, I miss you, I miss you.” Each kiss left a mark in his heart.

 

Yukhei’s heart beats faster in his chest when Mark kisses his lips, stealing the _i've missed you too_ before Yukhei can even say it. They kissed even deeper as Yukhei pulled Mark closer so they were chest to chest, until there was no space left between them because Yukhei got tired of the damn distance separating them for weeks. Seoul to Shanghai, Tokyo to Shanghai, even Seoul to Seoul. The damn distance needed to be erased and threaded back with kisses, with praises and tons of unsaid words they can only understand.

 

“Are you having fun? Did they treat you okay?” Mark said once they calmed down from the high of each other's presence. Foreheads touching and fingers couldn’t stop grazing.

 

“Alright, they are all friendly,” he breathed, closing his eyes when Mark rested his palm on his cheek. “How’s the practice? Did you get enough sleep? I’m so proud of you, you know that? My amazing Mark.”

 

And maybe their conversation was starting to get absurd with no direction. What was once a question was now a praise, and none of them minded it.

 

Mark threaded his fingers into locks in Yukhei’s hair, much like how they first shared an innocent kiss years before this.

 

“You are amazing Xuxi, my one and only."

 

 

 

《》

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are highly appreciated! 
> 
> This fic is suppose to happened right after Yukhei went back to Seoul from running man filming, please excuse me if something is not making any sense like...mark not being in korea...he is, right? /sweat/
> 
> twt: xiynana_


End file.
